hewan_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metta
Appearance Metta is a black Snow/Amur leopard hewan Cyborg. He has light purple star shaped markings and a mechanical tail and right hand covered in real fur from the rest of his body. His fur is long and soft, like petting cotton candy as they say, and a pair of amethyst purple eyes sitting in his head. He is very handsome by Hewan standards, and is a T.V star along with occasionally making his own music video. He is 5' 5" tall Personality In-Depth Personality Metta, unlike most celebrities, is not a rude and spoiled brat, and would never disrespect a fan, unless they absolutely deserve it (I.E, being a jerk to Midnight) and even then it's usually just asking them to leave, since Midnight can handle this kind of thing herself. He loves his fans, human and Hewan alike. He's a bit more shy than Mettaton, and a bit more submissive due to the trauma of being bullied and all that he's been through Mental Illnesses Metta, being a hybrid, has PDD-NOS (Atypical Autism). He also has mild depression. Relationships Midnight Metta and Midnight have a very close relationship. They are mates and very loving to each other. Quotes Trivia * Metta is, if it isn't obvious enough, based on Mettaton from Undertale * I spent like an hour looking for another leopard type to make this guy a hybrid. Fite me XD Backstory Metta grew up with his mother and father. His mother was a very kind snow leopard, and his father an abusive Amur leopard. He was the most abusive to Metta when his mother wasn't home, just so he could get away with it. His mother eventually found out after discovering bruises and missing patches of fur, and set up a camera to catch him in the act. Once she did, she called the police and he was arrested. When he was five, Metta was attacked by a dog. He didn't do anything to it, but it attacked him. His fear of dogs isn't as bad as his fear of fire, but it's pretty bad. He doesn't remember the encounter, but he does remember the pain he felt. When Metta was a teenager, he went to band practice with some friends. They performed, and during the performance, something went wrong and a sprinkler went off and short circuited the guitar he was using and he was burned severely, and had to have surgery to save his life. They had to amputate his hand because it wouldn't heal, and his tail was never there, due to a birth defect. Because of this, Metta has pyrophobia, an intensely irrational fear of fire. Even just a small flame will make him sweat. He became famous on the internet after a news interviewer asked him to sing while interviewing him on the accident. He was on a talk show with Maxine Kara, who is a famous talk show host. He was put on a TV show, and now as an adult runs his own talk show. Midnight occasionally shows up in the show, but she hates cameras so she's rarely there. Category:Hewan Category:Sophisticated Category:Mammalian Category:Cyborgs